Amidst the Aftermath
by PaigeLaforet
Summary: ONESHOT. They defeat Madara, and this is what happens afterwards. Lots of pairings. Basically, everyone pairs up. T for character deaths and whatnot.


**Yeah, so this is a oneshot of what I think would be a good ending after the war against Madara. This isn't particularly what I want, but what I think would be good. Anyway it's rated T for character deaths. A lot of character deaths. Anyway, enjoy and review, little Grasshoppers.**

* * *

Madara took an age to fall. His body shattering even before it hit the floor.

"We've done it" rasped Naruto, "We've..."

He fell onto his knees and remained there panting, on his right lay the barely conscious Sakura, and on his left Sasuke, holding him up.

"You outdid yourself, dobe" taunted Sasuke

"Shut up..."

"He's dead"

Looking up Naruto saw Obito Uchiha facing Kakashi, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Obito..." began Kakashi, "It's over. Give it up. This isn't right, Rin never would have wanted this for either of us... just come back to the village and everything will be alright"

Obito let out a hysterical laugh. "Alright? You expect me to just go and live the dizzy daydream that is Konoha? Never again. Never."

"Madara is dead!" shouted Kakashi, "Stop this madness! You can't succeed, so just come with me. Obito... you're my best friend. I'm sorry for what I did to Rin, okay? But it's in the past now. Happiness can truly be found, just let me help you"

"I'm sorry Kakashi..." murmured Obito, "I'm so sorry"

A relieved look crossed Kakashi's face.

"You never should have had to kill Rin" continued Obito passionately, "She never should have had to die. This world shouldn't be that way Kakashi. You speak of peace being achieved in reality but who are we kidding, Kakashi? Not in my lifetime, or anyone's is that ever going to happen. And if I can't change that? Well... I won't live in a world as wretched as this... I'll go with Rin. And be happy. A place with or without hatred is better than here"

Kakashi's eyes widened and Obito smiled warmly at him.

"You're my best friend too Kakashi... Goodbye"

Raising his kunai, Obito plunged it into his chest, straight through his heart.

"Rin..." he whispered, "Minato-sensei... I'm coming..."

Obito began to fall, and Kakashi flew over just in time to catch him. But it was useless.

"Kakashi" murmured Obito

"Why Obito?" asked Kakashi

"I should have died when that rock crushed me Kakashi... Can you do me a favour?" asked Obito happily

"Anything"  
"Take my other Sharingan eye" he said, "I want you to have it, so I can see the future with you again... and the Rinnegan too. Only those of the Senju bloodline must inhabit this"

"Obito..."

A single tear fell from Kakashi's eye and landed on his face.

"I'm not strong enough to withstand this world... but you are Kakashi" he said, "And one more thing..."

"What?"

"You don't have to protect anyone anymore... just yourself"

Slowly but surely, Obito's eyes closed and he lay limp in Kakashi's arms. More tears fell.

"I couldn't save you" muttered Kakashi, "Why is it I can never save anyone?"

A hand on his shoulder caused Kakashi to turn around, the owner of it being Sasuke.

"No matter how you look at it" said Sasuke bluntly, "Obito was a very tormented man. In fact, I'm sure he was insane up until he stabbed himself. And he's at peace now, like my brother is"

"Obito..." whispered Kakashi, with that he scooped up his body and stood up, "... I'll bury him with Rin... that's what he would have wanted"

"Right..." said Sasuke, "We need to gather our dead and injured immediately"

He raised his voice into a shouting command.

"If you can walk, get yourself to the hospital. And will someone please carry Naruto before he passes out"  
At the latter part everyone around went for him.

"One of you will be sufficient" complained Sasuke

"Who put you in charge?" demanded Kiba

Sasuke sighed. "I don't have time for this"

He crossed to Sakura and scooped her up in his arms, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sa- Sasuke?" she asked in a small and weak voice

"Don't talk" he said, "I'm taking you to the hospital"

Her emerald eyes glistened with happiness and she rested her head against his chest.

As it turned out, Iruka had lifted Naruto and rested him over Akamaru. Lifting his head, Naruto caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura and smiled in complete, pure happiness. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Naruto softly

"She's helping get everyone to the hospital" said Kiba slowly, "... I'll bring her to see you later"  
"Thank you, Kiba" said Naruto

And so they all set off to heal their wounded.

Naruto did not stay down. He wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to see Sakura. He wanted to see... well... everyone. The nurses had tied him to the bed for the first few days until he promised to behave. But he felt like he was missing out on all the dramatic and heart-warming reunions that were probably happening without him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Naruto, the door swung open to reveal Hinata. She was with Kiba but he left immediately after giving Naruto a nod.

"Hinata" said Naruto affectionately, "I was wondering when you'd come"  
She blushed a violent shade of red and stood nervously by the door.

"Naruto" she said sweetly, "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better" he said, smiling at her coyness.

She sighed in relief. "Oh that's wonderful Naruto... Thank you for everything. You saved us all"

"You helped" he said, and she flushed with pride.

"Is there... anything I can get for you?" she asked

Naruto smiled. "Sure, come here"

Shock appeared on her face and, being very flustered, she made her way over to Naruto's bedside. He immediately took her hand.

"Hinata..." he said gently, "There's something I need to say to you"

"N- Naruto?"

"The war is over now and..." he stumbled slightly over his words, "Well..."

He was suddenly filled with a new-found confidence.

"Sooner or later you're going to catch someone's eye. And I can't let that happen!" he said fiercely

Hinata almost forgot to breathe. "What are you saying?"

"I love you, Hinata" he said surely, "Please... stay with me from now on"

Tears abruptly filled her eyes as he said the words she'd always longed to hear, and they fell down her pretty face.

"Naruto... I'll stay with you forever, if you'd like"

Naruto leaned forwards and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet, lingering kiss; a first kiss. And Hinata had never been happier than she was right at that moment.

The next day, Shikamaru and Ino came to visit Naruto at the hospital. Out of all Naruto's friends, Shikamaru was definitely the easiest to be around.

"Ah it's such a drag" complained Shikamaru

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Temari is leaving tomorrow, and I can't stop thinking about it... how troublesome" he sighed, genuinely confused.

Ino burst out laughing. "What are you doing you idiot? You love her!"

"Ah, everyone is getting together now the war is over" grumbled Shikamaru, "You and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, although I thought you were in love with Sakura..."

"Speaking of Sakura" demanded Naruto, "Why hasn't she come to see me?"

"Baka" snapped Ino, "She's been in a coma since the war"

"And is Sasuke with her?" asked Naruto, "Damn it, I would have gone to see her"

"No" said Ino quietly, "Sasuke dropped her off on that day but went straight to the Uchiha compound... only it wasn't there anymore because they never rebuilt it and... and then he disappeared somewhere"

Naruto grimaced. "I'll find him; he'll probably just be confused about being back at the village"

Ino nodded and smiled, but Shikamaru didn't look convinced.

"So..." said Naruto, "Where's Choji these days?"

Tears formed in Ino's eyes and she quickly began to sob. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that Shikamaru was crying too.

"Choji is gone" croaked Shikamaru

Naruto's head dropped. So Choji was dead... was it Naruto's fault?

"I should have given him more chakra" muttered Naruto

"Shut up!" shouted Ino suddenly, "This is not your fault Naruto so stop taking the blame for everything! After all, there are others who died!"

Naruto nodded. "Shika, Ino... I'm so sorry"

Shikamaru nodded gratefully and pulled Ino into a hug. Throughout their lives, Shikamaru had always looked after Ino like a brother.

"Hey Shikamaru... Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"He's busy with Obito" said Shikamaru, "He doesn't even know about..."

Shikamaru suddenly remembered something and cut his sentence short.

"About what?" insisted Naruto

"I'm not the one who should tell you" said Shikamaru, "You're better hearing it from... from..."

"Face it Shikamaru" whispered Ino brokenly, "You're the only one who can do it now. Everyone else is..."

Shikamaru looked solemnly at Naruto. "Tsunade is dying. She isn't going to make it"

Naruto gaped. "Granny... Tsunade... is dying?"

Ino nodded sadly.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" demanded Naruto, "She can have my chakra!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It wouldn't work, Naruto"  
"Tell him about the other thing" pressed Ino, gently.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No words can explain that... Can you walk Naruto?"

"Shikamaru!" chastised Ino, "We can't take him out!"  
Shikamaru shrugged and helped Naruto to his feet before jumping out the window. Ino begrudgingly followed the pair out after them.

Shikamaru led them to the morgue. Naruto began to feel sick.

Someone had died.

"Shika..."

"Just come on Naruto" he urged, "You have to see this"  
Shikamaru led him into a room. There was a body on a hospital cot, covered with a thin white sheet. Shikamaru and Ino waited expectantly for Naruto to approach it and so he did. He, hands shaking, removed the white sheet from the table.

It was Iruka. And he was dead.

Naruto fell to his knees. What was this feeling? A feeling he hadn't felt since Pervy Sage. Loss. The loss of something he'd known and loved. So this was how Sasuke felt. This was different than losing Sasuke, Iruka was dead. He was no longer in the same world as Naruto was. Iruka, who had been like a father figure to him. A brother.

He could barely breathe.

"Naruto" said Shikamaru softly, "He died a hero, remember that"

"Naruto..." said Ino, "We should take you to see Tsunade... she's been asking for you"

Naruto nodded silently and followed the sombre pair from the morgue and back to the hospital.

Tsunade was on various life support machines. The moment Naruto stepped into the room he ran to her side and held her hand.

"Granny Tsunade" he whispered

"Naruto" she smiled, "You came. Listen, I want to be the one to tell you... I hereby name you the-"

"No"

Naruto cut her off and her beautiful brown eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

He took a deep breath. "I nominate Sasuke Uchiha for Hokage, my lady"  
She gasped. "Naruto what on earth are you talking about? Being Hokage is all you've ever wanted, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "I thought it was, but that wasn't true. Like Pervy Sage, I'd have made a terrible Hokage. No, what I really wanted was for people to see me as Naruto Uzumaki and not the Nine Tails brat. I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty sure I'm among the most respected Shinobi in the whole world right now..."

"But... Sasuke?" she asked

Naruto nodded firmly. "He's the man for the job. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll protect this village"

She smiled. "You really are like Jiraiya... Okay, if it's Sasuke you want then its Sasuke you get. But you can tell him yourself. And one more thing... I'm promoting you to Jounin, and Captain of the ANBU Black Ops, don't turn that down too. And the others, Kurenai's and Asuma's teams... and Sakura and Sasuke too"

Naruto beamed. "I accept"

"Do you even know where Sasuke is?" asked Tsunade

"I know exactly where he'll be" confirmed Naruto, he leant forwards and kissed Tsunade on the forehead. "I'll miss you Granny Tsunade"

"Don't cry" she snapped, "I'll miss you too... you idiot"

In the corner sat two Jounin.

"You witnessed this event?" asked Tsunade, they nodded.

"Granny?" asked Naruto, confused.

She smiled. "I can go now; I have only one last thing to do"

"I'll help you" wept Naruto

"Bring Orochimaru to me" she commanded

But Orochimaru was already outside the door, and stepped inside immediately.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, surprised. When Orochimaru had dropped onto the battlefield to aid them he had been gobsmacked. But Naruto had given him his trust, and so stood up and left.

Tsunade looked at her oldest friend and exhaled in relief. Everything was as it should have been again. She knew all Jiraiya ever wanted was for Orochimaru to return, and now he had.

"Oro..." she whispered

Orochimaru crossed the room and sat in the chair beside Tsunade's bed.

"You don't have to keep up the youthful blonde for me you know" said Orochimaru, "Let's face is Tsunade, we're all old bats now anyway"

Tsunade laughed. "Nice try, but never"

"You don't seem angry at me" commented Orochimaru

"I am furious with you actually" she retorted, "If I could move properly I'd have beaten you to a pulp for all you've done"  
He smiled. "I don't doubt you. You beat Jiraiya on a regular basis when we were kids"  
"Those were the days" she sighed

"It was amusing to watch" he said, "You were both in love with each other, but you acted as though you hated him"  
She laughed again. "I was never in love with Jiraiya. Maybe in the last moments I ever saw him I might have loved him, but when we were kids? No, when we were kids I was in love with you if you remember rightly"  
He chuckled. "Odd choice of boys, I was very serpentine back then"  
"Back then?" she snorted, "You're more serpentine now"  
"It's going to be strange" he lamented, "Even though the three of us were never together, we were still somewhere as the Legendary Sannin... Now it's just going to be me"

"You're probably the worst of the three in coping with loneliness" she joked

"They're a lot like us in that way... Team 7 I mean" he noted

She smiled happily. "Sakura was all me"  
"Sasuke was all me" he butted

"Naruto was all Jiraiya's" laughed Tsunade, "Speaking of Sasuke, he's going to be Hokage you know"  
"What?" demanded Orochimaru, "I'd have thought you'd have chosen the brat"  
"He's not a brat" she snapped, "And I did, he declined and chose Sasuke himself"

"Hmph" snorted Orochimaru, "There's where the relation between Naruto and Jiraiya ends, he would have died before naming me Hokage"

"I made him Captain of the ANBU" she said, "I wasn't taking no for an answer. I want Naruto in a leading position when I die"

"You speak of death carelessly" said Orochimaru, "Whereas I feared death so much I made myself immortal"  
"Orochimaru" commanded Tsunade, "I want you to take care of this village. I'm naming you an Elder, I'm trusting you with this job... please don't tell me you're pretending this"  
He shook his head. "No I'm not pretending"

"Good" she said, "Now... let me go to sleep... I'm tired"  
"Too proud to admit you're about to die?" taunted Orochimaru, "You never change Tsunade"  
"Neither do you" she snapped, "You heartless dick"

He chuckled and leant in, kissing her lips. A warmness spread throughout her body, and she closed her eyes and moved her lips against his.

"Say hi to Jiraiya for me" whispered Orochimaru

Tsunade didn't reply, she just lay back and closed her eyes, for once hopeful for the future.

5 minutes later, Orochimaru stepped outside to find Naruto sat on a bench.

"She's gone" he said quietly

Naruto nodded, and wiped the tears from under his eyes.

"I'm going to find Sasuke" said Naruto strongly, "To bring our new Hokage back here"

"You're putting all of your trust in Sasuke" said Orochimaru, "I'll be the only one to tell you that you've made a wise decision, so savour it"  
"What did you get?" asked Naruto

Orochimaru laughed. "I got Elder"

"Nice save" joked Naruto, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Orochimaru nodded and Naruto jumped away.

Once Naruto had reached the Final Valley he looked up and saw Sasuke standing at a spot on Madara's statue that had been damaged. Memories flooded Naruto's head as he remembered that it was them who had inflicted it. He hopped over to him.

"So you're better" noted Sasuke casually

"Sasuke..." said Naruto, "You need to come back with me, I have something important to tell you"

"Which is?"

Naruto sighed. "Orochimaru was made an elder by Tsunade... Granny Tsunade is dead now"

"Ah..." said Sasuke, "They made you Hokage"

"Not quite" said Naruto, "I'm going to announce it soon but you should be there to see it"

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "Then let's go"

The two Shinobi flew through the forest at lightning speed and were back at the village in no time. Once there Naruto stood on the platform used by previous Hokages for addressing the village and rung the bell. At once, the village gathered. Even Kakashi-sensei was present.

"People of Konoha" announced Naruto, "Lady Tsunade is dead"

The crowd gasped and a few cries could be heard.

"We will honour her death and celebrate her life" finished Naruto, "But in her final moments, she gave me the orders necessary to continue. From this day forth, Orochimaru will be an elder of this village. I understand that most will be wary of this fact but Tsunade never made stupid choices, you all know that. Another announcement is that the following Shinobi will be made into Jounin: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and myself. I have also been promoted to Captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Shikamaru Nara has been chosen as Chief Strategist. And finally... Lady Tsunade in all her wisdom has named Sasuke Uchiha as the Sixth Hokage"

The crowd ceased to murmur and gaped at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. He knew very well that if he was Hokage it was because Naruto had been the one to suggest it.

Naruto continued. "Again, some of you may be wary of this. But as someone you can fully trust, I have unwavering faith that Sasuke will be the greatest Hokage this world has ever seen"

With that Naruto jumped down to ground level, the Hokage hat in one hand. Beaming, he held it out to Sasuke who smiled and shook his head. Slowly walking forward, Sasuke knelt before Naruto and bowed his head. Shocked, Naruto gently placed the hat upon head causing Sasuke to immediately stand up and throw his arms around Naruto, who hugged him back.

"Thank you... Naruto" purred Sasuke happily, "I won't fail you, I promise that"

"Promise me something else too" said Naruto

"What?"

"Stop leaving Sakura-chan hanging" he complained, "You should be there when she wakes up"

Sasuke chuckled and withdrew from the hug. "I don't know why you did this for me, Naruto"

"Because" said Naruto simply, "You're my best friend"

Sasuke smiled and Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, "You coming?"  
He nodded and smiled, and so the three epic Shinobi went to visit their favourite Kunochi together.

Sakura lay on the cot, looking peaceful and contented.

"She isn't critical" said Kakashi, "But I have no idea when she'll wake up"

Naruto sat on the bed and held her hand.

"Hey Sasuke" chirped Naruto, "You can wake her up"

"What are you talking about dobe?" asked Naruto

"I have to ask you this Sasuke" said Naruto seriously, "Do you love Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Because if you don't... You have to tell her. She is so in love with you Sasuke, she always has been"

Sasuke's face softened.

"Even if you don't Sasuke" said Naruto, "You are never going to find anyone better than her"

"Shut up Baka!" snapped Sasuke, "I know..."

Sasuke sat on the bed and gently moved Sakura's pink hair from her forehead.

"Sakura" he called, "Wake up already!"

She stirred but did not waken.

Sasuke suddenly leant over and pressed his lips on Sakura's, thus causing her eyes to open.

"Sa- Sasuke?" asked Sakura in surprise

"Oh so you're awake" he commented

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, "You're alright, and by the way, Sasuke has something he wants to ask you"

"He does?" asked Sakura, her face innocently confused.

"Sakura" said Sasuke, "... I don't really know how to do this properly so... will you marry me?"

"Marry her?" demanded Naruto, "Man you move fast"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised at himself but didn't take the words back. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

"You're crying" sighed Sasuke, "There's something new"

Sakura hit him on the arm. "Of course I'll marry you... you... idiot!"

Sasuke slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace which she melted into.

"Congrats Sakura!" cheered Naruto, "The Hokage's wife-to-be!"  
"Hokage?" demanded Sakura

Sasuke shrugged and held up his hat.

"Lady Tsunade made YOU Hokage?" she asked in disbelief

"Nice for the vote in confidence" snorted Sasuke, "Actually I think the made Naruto Hokage and he made her pick me instead, but we'll never get him to admit it"

Naruto shrugged. "You're a Jounin now too Sakura, I was the one Tsunade told this all to so I thought you should know"  
"Well how is malady?" asked Sakura, worried

Naruto sighed. "I don't know how you'll take this..."

"She's gone Sakura" finished Sasuke gently. Sakura said nothing; she merely rested her head on Sasuke's chest and wept.

"She died peacefully" assured Naruto, "She wasn't sad, she was happy"

After a while Kakashi stood up. "Naruto, I need to talk to you"

Once outside Naruto pressed him with questions.

"How is Yamato?" demanded Naruto

"Braindead" said Kakashi bluntly, "But alive nonetheless. I trust you heard about Iruka"

"I'd rather not talk about Iruka" said Naruto quietly

Kakashi sighed and from his bag pulled out a jar.

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"It is Pein's Rinnegan eye. The one from Obito. It's yours, take it" said Kakashi simply

Naruto merely nodded and took the jar. "... Thank you"

Kakashi turned to walk away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto

"Yes?"

Sighing, Naruto put down the jar and threw his arms around Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" apologized Naruto, "I should have saved everyone and I didn't. But don't be sad. I knew Obito Uchiha better than you think. He was just like me once remember, so I know how he felt. He's at complete peace now Kakashi, Iruka... he died knowing we all loved him, and we may have lost Yamato, but he's not in pain either. And I'm still here, sensei. Sakura and Sasuke and Sai are all still here. We always will be, so stop shouldering your pain alone. We all feel it... and I have a present"

Kakashi's expression softened. "The words were beautiful Naruto, but is there need for a present"

"It's unreleased" teased Naruto, "And there's only one copy in the whole world"

"What is it?"

"A one-time limited edition copy of... Makeout Universe" announced Naruto, pulling out a purple book and placing it in Kakashi's hands.

"Pervy Sage was gonna release it" said Naruto, "But I told him to wait, and although he never got the chance to... you can read it. It's a SCI-FI."

Kakashi smiled warmly. "You really are a great Shinobi, Naruto. Thank you for everything"

Naruto laughed. "Hey I'm Captain of the ANBU now, does that mean you're under me?"

"I'm not in the ANBU" corrected Kakashi, "But technically you're in a higher position than me"  
"YEAH!" crowed Naruto enthusiastically, causing Kakashi to laugh.

Naruto picked up the jar and tucked it under his arm.

"Uhm, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"Yes?"

"Where did Minato and Kushina live?" he asked

"Kushina?" asked Kakashi, surprised

"Yeah, she was put into my psyche too" said Naruto happily

"I'll take you to their house if you'd like" offered Kakashi

"I'd like that" replied Naruto softly

An hour later, Naruto had left the building with his father's flame coat draped over one arm, and his mother's apron in the other.

"So Naruto" said Kakashi, "What do you want to do? Eat ramen?"

"Later" said Naruto, "I need to find Hinata right now, and Ichiraku will probably be swamped"

"He's off for the time being"  
"Huh?"

"You didn't hear?" laughed Kakashi, "He's going global"

"... He's going global?" asked Naruto, "YES!"

"I hear you're going out with Hinata Hyuuga" said Kakashi  
"Yep!" confirmed Naruto, "Which is why I want to find her. I heard Gai was looking for you too, you should go and spend some time with him"

Kakashi nodded, and ruffling Naruto's hair took off full pelt to find his best friend.

Naruto smiled; happy he'd helped Kakashi to smile again, and went and took his treasures home along with the Rinnegan eye (something he was unsure of yet).

After, Naruto left the house during the night time, and found Hinata walking down the street. He immediately grabbed her hand.

"Naruto!" she gasped

"Let's go on a date" he said happily, she looked at him in complete adoration.

"Mind if we double?"

Turning, Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there, hand in hand.

"Why not?" laughed Naruto, "Sasuke you can pick the place, you're fussier than I am"

"Barbeque" suggested Shikamaru, who was stood with his arm around Temari's waist.

"Wait are we all going on a group date?" called Ino, who was clinging to a very happy looking Sai's arm.

"What about me and Shino, huh?" demanded Kiba

"Let's all just go out together" shouted Naruto, "In memory of Choji and Iruka and Yamato and Lady Tsunade, and Neji, and everyone we lost over the course of the war"

"Can we come?" asked Rock Lee, who appeared to be walking with Ten Ten.

"Sure" said Sakura happily, "The more the merrier"  
"In that case" called Kankuro, "Gaara and I are leaving tonight to return to the sand village so let's make the most of it"  
"Friends forever" said Gaara, smiling.

The funerals and memorials were in the near-future. They knew that it would be a while before everything truly became alright again. But for now, the young Shinobi simply enjoyed the present, and each other's company. Well, they deserved that much.

6 years later.

"Iruka! Rin!" called Hinata, "Dinner is ready!"

Naruto looked up from his place at the table and smiled warmly at his wife who, as she served food, gently caressed her third baby bump. She was wearing a mid-length lilac dress and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. As usual she looked beautiful.

The children bounded into the room. First came Iruka, aged 6, who's resemblance to Naruto would have been uncanny had he not inherited Hinata's purple hair, soon followed was Rin, aged 4, who had long blonde hair like Naruto, only with Hinata's Byakugan eyes.

"Have you washed your hands?" asked Hinata

"Yes mommy" replied Iruka politely

"Who needs to?" retorted Rin

"Hm" Hinata mused sarcastically, "Who do you remind me of?"

"Ha" laughed Naruto, "You love it really"

She smiled at him, "Of course I do"

"Iruka you start the Academy tomorrow" said Naruto, "You nervous?"

Iruka shrugged. "What if I don't make any friends?"

"Mikoto will be there" Hinata reminded him, this brought a smile to Iruka's face.

"I'm going to marry Mikoto daddy" said Iruka, his seriousness causing Hinata to giggle.  
"You go for it son" urged Naruto supportively

"If you marry Mikoto" complained Rin, "Then I'll have to marry Itachi"

Iruka shrugged. "Someone else can marry him"

"No they cannot!" snapped Rin moodily, "Mommy I want ramen"

"You're lucky that's what I cooked" warned Hinata

"Why are you so naughty, Rin?" asked Iruka

"I'm not!" retorted Rin, "I'm a good girl, and you're a stinky face!"

Naruto caught Hinata and they both smiled; life was perfect.

The next day the family of 4 (and a half) made their way to the Academy and waited there. Soon, Sasuke and Sakura turned up with their daughter Mikoto and son Itachi. Mikoto was a pretty little girl who resembled Sasuke's mother, only with Sakura's pink hair. Itachi looked the spitting image of Itachi, only his eye colour was the same emerald green as Sakura's usually, now and then he would sprout the Sharingan he'd had since he was four months old, which was a record in itself. Sasuke now wore the Hokage uniform and Sakura wore a long red dress with her hair long once more, and pinned back from her face with a hair grip. Naruto shot Sasuke a grin who surprisingly returned it challengingly. After them, Ino and Sai turned up with their daughter Nagisa, a little girl with Ino's beautiful blue eyes, but with Sai's jet black hair. Shortly after, Shikamaru and Temari showed up with their son Choji, a mini Shikamaru with mousy brown hair. Kiba and his wife showed up with their son, Kage, Rock Lee and Ten Ten showed up with their son Neji, Shino and his wife showed up with their daughter Mai, and soon there was a full class of kids there. Sakura rushed over to fuss over Hinata's latest bump which was getting rather large as of late.

Sasuke took his position and began the welcoming ceremony, to which Naruto completely ignored out of boredom. He hugged Rin close to his chest, who had managed to fall asleep on the way and looked up at the cliff face, where Sasuke's face now lay carved into the rock. Life was good – the nations had been at complete peace and tranquillity since the war, the only problems being rogues and criminals. Naruto knew that somewhere, Gaara was sitting with Matsuri and his daughter enjoying the peace time.

Naruto knew it would not last forever, but for now, he was simply enjoying the happiness that came with his genius child finally entering the Academy. Naruto had taught him Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu so far, which proved him to be another little Minato. He was in competition for the Hokage though, but Naruto would push him just like he pushed himself.

Stirring, Rin woke up.

"Daddy I'm bored" she whined

Naruto sighed. "What do you want?"

"Take me to Godfather's housey" she mumbled

"I'll be back in a second" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ears.

In a flash, Naruto had appeared outside Kakashi Hatake's house and had knocked on the door. It swung open immediately and Rin jumped into his arms.

"Look after her for an hour" said Naruto quickly before returning to the Ceremony as it neared it's end.

"Hey Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon Iruka could be Hokage someday?"

Hinata smiled wisely. "He's your son, Naruto. Of course he could become Hokage"

Naruto pressed his lips to her cheek and she blushed now as she had when they'd first met.

"Well" said Naruto, "Take Iruka home now, I have to go to work"

"Be careful" she insisted

"Careful isn't in my vocabulary" teased Naruto

"Naruto" called Sai, "You ready to go?"

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto

"Then go already" said Sasuke, causing the crowd to laugh.

"I'll see you when you get back, Iruka!" called Naruto. His son beamed at him, and for a moment, a flash of purple appeared in his eyes.

The Rinnegan, perhaps? Either way, Naruto simply grinned, and set off running.


End file.
